


Letting Go of Control

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pampering, Sweet, burning out, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: You've been working too hard lately. You can handle it though. You've been on your own for a while. Of course you aren't all on your own. Your boyfriend Dan has been trying to hint that he's ready to take the next step in your relationship and take care of you in the process. A late night talk eases your fears as you learn to let go of control.(A request I got on Tumblr for a fluffy sweet fic featuring Dan taking care of his girl after a long bad day at work)





	Letting Go of Control

It was days like these where you really really regretted not taking your boyfriend up on his offer for you to walk away from your crap job and allow him to take care of you for a while.

It was hard to make money with selling your comics and paintings all on your own. You did freelance jobs here and there and you had your own website where you sold little comics and cute prints of your work, but the pay from these ventures wasn’t enough to survive on without having to have a job.

It was the price you paid for being an artist. The term “starving artist” existed for a reason.

Danny had tried so hard to lend you a helping hand as far as your day to day life went as well as your career. He’d introduced you to Arin and Ross who’d introduced you to a few connections within the artist community they were involved in.

Still though, it had felt a little awkward for you at least. You felt weird about allowing Dan to help boost your career in any way even though he’d been the one who had offered to make all these introductions for you.

Still, you feared that people would get the wrong idea.

You’d fallen in love with Dan because you had thought he was the cutest and the sexiest thing on two legs. You had fallen for his personality; his sweetness, his sense of humor, and his creativity. You’d fallen for his love of all things nerdy; DND, Game of thrones, all things fantasy related, and Lord of the Rings. You’d fallen for his undying adoration of music and sports. You had fallen for the way he made you giggle until your ribs hurt. You had fallen for the adorable little blissful look that crossed his face when you made him his favorite homemade chicken noodle soup. You had fallen for the giant kid he turned into when he played with his nephews. You had fallen for the guy who loved taking his grandmother to dinner any time he was in Jersey. You had fallen for the guy who was still so protective of his little sister never mind the fact that they were both grown adults and Dana was a married woman with children. You had fallen for the guy who adored his parents. You had fallen for the guy who help his friends no matter how late it was or how exhausted he was. You had fallen for the guy who would give someone the shirt off his back without any questions asked. You had fallen for the feel of his lips against yours and his lanky arms around you.

You’d fallen hard for Leigh Daniel Avidan the person, not Danny Sexbang the Rockstar internet personality.

You loved him more than anything on this planet and the last thing you wanted was for anyone to question your devotion to him.

Lately Dan had been trying to hint around that he was ready to take the next step with you. You had been together for a few years now after all. You’d stuck it out staying together through some stressful times. He had been hinting that he was ready to really commit. He wanted you to move in with him into his place.

Your fears had kept you feeling hesitant about taking this next step.

You knew Dan was better off financially than you. He wasn’t wealthy of course, but he was comfortable. He made enough to live his life comfortably instead of being forced to live pay check to pay check. He had much more disposable income than you.

He owned his own home while you were stuck renting a cramped apartment with a roommate you barely saw. He drove a relatively new Nissan Murano with leather interior and a new stereo system while you were stuck driving a used rusty old Volvo 440 from the mid-nineties that had far too many miles on it, a busted a/c, and a laundry list of other little repairs that needed to be made.

Your paycheck was usually spent before you ever got it in your hands.

You knew that once you moved into Dan’s house Dan would be paying a bigger chunk of the bills than you. He would be paying more of the household expenses because he was the one who could afford it.

You feared that this entire arrangement would set up sour feelings between you. The last thing you wanted was to create feelings of inequality in what you brought to the relationship. You feared he would grow to resent you.

You had never really voiced any of Dan’s and your differences finance wise. You had kept your fears held close to your chest.

You feared the way it would sound if you admitted any of this out loud. People would assume you were jealous of Dan’s better standard of life compared to your own.

That wasn’t true at all.

You knew Dan had worked so hard to be where he was now. You knew he’d spent years with struggling bands in between jobs. He had spent so long struggling to survive.

How could you ever feel upset that he had finally found success and a decent life? You couldn’t. If anything, you were so proud of him.

You could admit you had a lot of fears, fears that you were terrified to voice.

Your fear and your pride kept you silent. Pride was a dumb dumb bag of dicks sometimes.

Pride had kept you working at a minimum wage job working 41-hour weeks at times at a little catering company.

Your job was pretty simple. All you did was paste a smile on your face and carry heavy trays filled with appetizers and drinks around the floor of whatever hotel or venue the catering company had been hired to set up at.

The pay was peanuts and your body ached at the end of the day. You never got sick days. You barely got overtime no matter how many hours you put in. You were overworked and underappreciated.

Your salvation from your hellish job was right at your fingertips. Dan held a chance to escape from this out to you on a silver platter, but you refused to even allow yourself to gaze upon what he offered you.

Like you said; pride was a stupid thing but you couldn’t stop clinging to it.

You ignored the way your back, your shoulders, and your feet ached as you pulled bobby pins from your long hair running your fingers through it making it look somewhat decent. You hated the tight updo that you were forced to wear at work…at least it wasn’t a hairnet, but still. The conservative hairdo along with plain black flats, slacks, a plain black apron, and a white button down, with your name tag wasn’t exactly a stunning look for you.

The makeup you’d applied before your shift had at least lasted throughout the night. You were sure that the soft feminine floral scented perfume you’d sprayed on your wrists this morning was long gone from your body though. You were actually pretty sure you might smell like Italian food at the moment.

You’d just worked another wedding and you’d been stuck helping set up big pans of spaghetti and penne chicken alfredo on long buffet tables at the beginning of the night. You’d spent the remainder of the night carrying heavy round trays of champagne, stuffed quiche, and little fried stuffed mushrooms.

You were sure that you stunk to high heaven. You probably smelled like someone’s Olive Garden take out.

All you wanted to do right now was make it back to your apartment, attempt some sort of shower until your rid your pores of oregano, and collapse into your bed for the weekend until you were forced to get up and go right back to another day of hell.

You pulled your purse from your locker in the break room flipping on your cell phone on not stunned to see that the iPhone was filled with text messages.

You couldn’t stop the warm fuzzy feeling from washing over you as you stared down at your texts each little text making your heart swell and your cheeks flush.

(6:00 pm) Danny: Hey babe know you’re probably still at work. I’m stuck at the Grump Space finishing up some late recording. Audio has been the worst today. Pretty sure my stupid mic is ready to die on me. I just wanted to let you know I’m thinking about you and wanted to say I love you. ♥

(9:00 pm) Danny: Heading home now. Don’t know if I’ll see you tonight. Just reminding you that my bed is big enough for two and you do have that spare key. Gonna grab some dinner on the way home so don’t worry about bringing me work leftovers if you can make it to my place.

(11:00 pm) Good night my love. I’ll be here if you can make it to me tonight. Just remember I’m here with a warm bed and some leftover take out if you want to take up the offer. I love you.

You felt a smile cross your lips as you spotted the pic he'd attached with the final text; Dan shirtless in bed his hair a mess, his glasses on, a sleepy grin on his lips.

You felt any desire to go back to your own apartment melt with three little texts.

You did have that spare key and Dan did have a pretty massive bed.

……………..

The drive to Dan’s place was a familiar one. He lived in a sleepy cul-de-sac in a plain little white adobe styled two story house.

The lawn was always neatly trimmed and green Dan having hired a lawn guy to take care of it. The recycling bin and garbage were always sorted neatly stacked in front of the street.

His garage always had an open spot available for your car. He’d long ago given you a spare house key and a spare garage door opener along with the code to get into the garage.

You’d be lying if you tried to say that coming to Dan’s house didn’t feel like you were coming home.

You shoved back that taunting little voice that was quick to speak up and remind you that this could be your home if you’d let yourself stop being so damn stubborn.

You silenced this voice your body dragging a little as you closed the garage door behind you dragging yourself and your purse towards the door entering the home.

You moved fast typing in the disarm code into the security system before locking up the house and resetting the alarm.

Dan had decided to invest in a nice security system after someone had tried to break into the Grump Space a few years ago. It wasn’t some crazed fan; just most likely some petty thief looking to steal something. The police had said that it was some dumb kid who thought they could break into a few offices and businesses in the area and steal some electronics or just anything at all to pawn. They’d caught the kid a week later trying to break into a bakery down the street.

The alarm at the Grump Space had scared the kid off when he’d tried to break in so nothing had been stolen. The entire ordeal had still struck up a little bit of anxiety in Dan. It had caused enough anxiety that the week after this event he’d taken you with him to find a high tech expensive security system.

He’d tried to buy one for your apartment as well, but you’d talked him out of it.

He’d fussed of course, but you’d managed to distract him and get him to stop obsessing over any danger he had convinced himself you might be in if your place didn’t have a decent security system.

His neurosis could drive you up the walls at times. He was overprotective and obsessive at times.

It was just part of who he was. He was an overcompassionate mess at times. He cared too much for his own good at times.

You dropped your purse on the kitchen counter kicking off your shoes and tossing your keys into your purse.

You drug yourself upstairs your body aching and throbbing. You wanted a shower and some cuddles in a bed much softer than your own. Dan had a great shower and he had some damn amazing cuddles too.

You entered Dan’s bedroom a little stunned to see that the bedside lamp was on Dan sitting up in bed his glasses replacing his contacts, a thick book opened up in front of him; Moby Dick.

He’d been struggling to buckle down and make it through Moby Dick for a few years now. He usually read a few chapters before giving up and swearing that he hated the boring book. Then he’d pick it back up again and repeat the cycle.

He gazed up at you a sleepy smile crossing his lips. “You took me up on the offer.”

“Yep.” You replied trying to return his smile though it was hard.

You felt like old road kill.

The smile faded from Dan’s face as he took in your appearance. You looked exhausted; dark circles under your eyes, your mascara a little smudged. You were in pain; he could see it in the way you stood. He could see it written all over you. “How many hours have you worked this week?”

You sighed shrugging your shoulders not admit just how hard you’d been working lately. “Uhm about 40ish.”

Dan let out a groan snapping the book shut and yanking his long legs out of bed. “That’s too much.”

“It’s not that bad. I needed the hours. Nicki is low on her share of the rent again and I can’t get a hold of her. The extra hours mean extra pay.” You explained rolling your eyes as Dan got out of bed shooting you a disapproving look.

“You know if you needed money you could always just ask me. It’s not a big de…” Dan began to say you fast to interrupt him.

“I’m not taking hand-outs Danny. That’s not why I’m with you.”

Dan let out a small sigh his hand reaching down to caress your cheek he fast to attempt to soothe you. “It’s not a hand-out. I care about you babe. You take care of people when you care about them.”

Your frowned biting your tongue fighting back the desire to argue your point of view. You weren’t looking to make a mountain out of a mole hill.

Dan pressed a kiss to your temple apparently on the same page as you. “Come on let’s take a shower and get you into my bed.”

“Anything to get me into bed.” You joked trying to lighten up the mood.

Dan snorted at this taking your hand in his leading you to the master bathroom. “Oh yeah, inviting the ladies into my shower is my main seduction tactic.”

You snorted not helping but to tease him. “I better be the only lady you’re inviting into your shower Daniel.”

Danny giggled at this sending you a small cheeky smile as he spoke quick to reply. “No ladies but you allowed then?”

“Never…If you’re showering with other ladies then I should be allowed to shower with other guys.” You pointed out shaking your head as you began to unfasten your blouse and remove your jewelry.

Dan let out a huff pretending to look offended by this threat. “Fine, fine. We’re only allowed to shower together. You ruin all the fun.”

You gave his shoulder a nudge in response playfully threatening him once again. “Do you want me to shower alone?”

“Hmph no. Please enjoy my amazing shower and my helpful hands.” Dan replied shutting the bathroom door behind you and fetching fresh towels. 

“It is a pretty awesome shower…the hands are alright too I guess.” You replied the both of you wasting no time to strip down Dan ridding himself of his glasses.

“Not even dignifying that with a response.” Dan grumbled as he turned on the shower finding the perfect temperature and showerhead setting. 

You both stepped into the warm steamy shower the hot water cascading down your skin soothing your aching muscles.

You allowed Dan to wrap his arms around you your face resting against his chest the light spread of hair tickling your skin.

You allowed Dan to soap up a dark blue soft wash cloth, with a bit of the more feminine smelling cocoa butter soap you’d left here, letting him wash your body. You allowed yourself to sink against him all the more the soft wash cloth feeling heavenly against your tired sore muscles.

You couldn’t stop yourself from wrapping your arms around him Dan silently turning you to let the spray of the showerhead rinse the soap from your body.

Dan didn’t speak until he began to massage Argan Oil shampoo and conditioner into your hair.. You couldn’t help but to sink into the feel of his long fingers massaging your scalp. His shampoo was so much nicer than the cheap crap you usually bought. “Long day?”

“Too long. I hate working weddings…especially big ones…The bride was a huge brat and her father was a nightmare…nothing was good enough for them. They complained that the food was cold, but the freaking bride and groom were late to the reception so of course it was cold. Pasta can only stay warm for so long even with the hot plates. I never want to smell Italian food again.” You grumbled relieved that the shower was at least ridding you of the smell of garlic and oregano.

Dan smirked unable to stop himself from teasing you a tiny giggle leaving his lips his body shaking. “Then I guess I better not tell you what I picked up for dinner.”

You shook your head able to recognize the signs that your boyfriend was screwing with you by now. You sent him a small sour look. “So funny.”

Dan giggled all the more pressing a few kisses to the tip of your nose before he began to rinse the conditioner from your hair you soaking under the stream until the last bits of suds cleared.

He spoke up daring to ask. “When was the last time you ate? I know you didn’t have time tonight…they work you pretty hard at those weddings.”

You bit at your bottom lip debating on rather to be totally honest. Your conscious kicked in pretty quickly knowing that you weren’t a liar. You never had been the type to feel comfortable with lying and you weren’t about to start now. “This morning…I had a pop tart on my way into work.”

Dan let out a heavy sigh sending you a look of disapproval. You were tempted to point out that he wasn’t exactly the poster boy for remembering to eat, but you held it in knowing that you weren’t going to stoop low. “After we get out you’re eating something. I went a head and got you your favorite dish from the Thai place. I had a feeling you would be eating it at some point.”

You gave him a sheepish smile not helping but to feel a little embarrassed that he’d known you well enough to know that you’d probably find yourself at his house at some point this weekend.

You held back your shame trying to make a joke out of the situation. “You know I can’t say no to extra spicy Thai Red Curry with Chicken and Papaya Salad with extra lime.”

Dan smiled pleased to know that he could still remember your favorite order right down to every last detail. Your stomach was much less sensitive than his, but he was always sure to find places that would cater to your very different dietary choices.

He moved to turn off the shower but you tightened your grip on his shaking your head not helping but to beg a little. “Just a little longer please. The water feels too good to get out.”

Dan nodded his head at this a small chuckle leaving his lips. “I’m not going to say no to having you wet and naked against me.”

When your laughter died down Dan decided to take a chance and broach the subject. “You work too hard baby.”

“I know. It’s okay though. It’s nothing I can handle. I’m a big girl.” You replied trying hard to shut down this conversation before it started.

You’d been down this road before. You knew where this conversation was going.

Dan frowned the sight making your stomach turn just the slightest. You knew he could see through you. He always had a way of seeing right through your bullshit and calling you on it. “I’m just saying I’m worried about you.”

You tried to send him a bright smile as you continued to try to brush it off. “You don’t have to worry. I’m fine baby. I’ve just got to make it through this month and I’ll be good.”

Dan let out a heavy sigh deciding just to come out with it and call you on exactly what you were attempting to do. “You’re struggling though. I can see it baby girl. You’re burning out. I know that you don’t want to feel like I’m…I don’t know taking over your life…or just I don’t know what you’re afraid of. I just, I can see it when I talk about letting me fix your car…or just talking about maybe moving you out of that apartment and into my house. I just want to know why you’re so resistant to letting go….just releasing some of that control and letting me take care of you.”

You bit the inside of your cheek everything in you wanting to lash out at him. You wanted to cling to your pride. You wanted to keep managing on your own. You had always managed on your own just fine.

A little voice in the back of your head was quick to remind you that you weren’t on your own anymore.

You swallowed the thick lump developing in the back of your throat as you decided that it was time to just let it all out. “I just, I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.”

Dan furrowed his brow parting his lips to respond but you didn’t give him the option. You spoke up finishing your statement. “I know what you’re going to say….the same thing you said when you wanted to make…us dating public knowledge a year ago…that this is our relationship and no one else’s. I know that this is between us and we don’t need any outside opinions….but look at our lives Danny.”

You paused shaking your head catching your breath before speaking again your eyes watering just the slightest. “You’re so much more successful than me…You’re way better off money wise compared to me….Don’t get me wrong…I want nothing but the best for you. I know how long and how hard you’ve worked to find some success. I love that you’ve found success…it’s just….my art doesn’t exactly bring in the cash…even with the catering job….once we move in with each other I know I’m not going to be bringing as much to the table as you. I just don’t…I’m afraid people will think I’m just leeching off of you….I already felt weird enough when I let Arin and Ross look at my portfolio….I mean I know they asked to see it…but it still feels weird when you do things like that for me….I didn’t fall in love with you for what you can do for me…When we met I had zero idea what you did for a living…I mean, I fell in love with Leigh the dorky musician, not Internet Famous Danny Sexbang.”

Dan furrowed his brow further taking in all that you’d spilled on him. He felt his heart sink as he watched your eyes water.

He was fast to move his lips pressing to your forehead his voice low and soothing. “Shush, shush, it’s okay. It’s all okay, take deep breaths baby. Oh, baby. Your heart is pounding…just breathe.”

Once your tears began to dry up Dan dared to speak shifting back to the subject at hand. “You know when I do nice things for you it’s because I love you. I like taking care of you. I want to take care of you. That’s what you do for people when you love them, and I love you so much.”

He paused his lips pressing to your temple as he spoke again. “We’ve been through a lot these past few years…I know my schedule has been crazy these past few years, writing albums and recording, and just Grump stuff. You’ve been going through a lot too, struggling with your art and family stuff…We stuck together through it all though. You stuck with me and never gave up on me even when I’m overworked and tired and barely outside a studio. I wouldn’t offer to take care of you if I didn’t know exactly what that entailed. It’s not like you’d be sitting here doing nothing all day….if you were able to step away from the catering company and move in with me then that’d give you more time to focus on your art without any distractions or worries. I want you to have that. I can promise you that I won’t resent you or whatever you’re afraid will happen. Like I said I know what I’m asking. I love you baby. All I want is for you to be as happy as you always make me.”

You bit at the inside of your cheek debating his offer letting his words roll around in your head.

You stared up at him finding it easy to sink into his dark eyes. Those kind eyes were what had drug you into him right from the start.

How could you say no to those eyes?

You took a deep breath shutting off your fears and letting go of control. “Okay…we can try. I’ll let you take care of things for a little while.”

Dan rewarded your statement with a kiss you finding it easy to sink into it comfort washing over you.

Letting go of your fears felt good.


End file.
